These inventions relate to a method of operating computers, and more particularly, to a method for causing a computer to automatically switch to a screen saver and/or secure operating mode when a computer user leaves the computer.
Computers, and, more particularly, personal computers, are in widespread use in the home and workplace. Such computers are commonly used to record or process information that the user of the computer desires to maintain confidential. Confidential information present in a computer is typically maintained confidential by placing the computer in a password protected xe2x80x9cscreen saverxe2x80x9d mode. Once the computer has transitioned from a normal operating mode to the password protected screen saver mode, information recorded in the computer can be accessed only after the correct password has been entered by typing the password on a keyboard of the computer. If only authorized users of the computer know the password, the confidential information will be accessible only to authorized users.
Computers typically automatically switch from the normal operating mode to the password protected screen saver mode after a predetermined period has elapsed since an input device for the computer was last manipulated. Thus, if a user stops using the computer for the predetermined period, the computer automatically switches to the password protected screen saver mode. Generally, the user sets the predetermined period that must lapse before the computer transitions to the screen saver mode. The user may also generally switch the computer to the password protected screen saver mode by pressing a predetermined combination of keys on the keyboard.
Although computers that are capable of operating in the above-described password protected screen saver mode adequately safeguard confidential information in many instances, it nevertheless has several disadvantages. In particular, if the delay period set by the user to switch the computer to the screen saver mode is excessively long, the computer may be left in the normal operating mode for a considerable period after an authorized user leaves the computer. Individuals who are not authorized to receive such information may then access confidential information present in the computer. It is often difficult if not impossible to select a single delay period that will optimally safeguard confidential information. The delay period should ideally be set to correspond to the period of time that an authorized user may be present at the computer without using the computer. However, this period may vary considerably. Therefore, confidential information can normally be adequately safeguarded only by selecting a very short delay period, i.e., on the order of a few minutes. Alternatively, the computer user can manually switch the computer to the password protected screen saver mode by pressing the predetermined combination of keys on the keyboard.
Each of the above-described alternatives has serious drawbacks. Selecting a period that is short enough to adequately safeguard confidential information will often cause the computer to switch to the screen saver mode even though the authorized user is still present at the computer, particularly if the user performs other duties while present at the computer. For example, the computer may switch to the password protected screen saver mode while the user is engaging in a telephone conversation. A short delay period will therefore require the computer user to repeatedly type in the password throughout the day, possibly every time the computer is to be used. Requiring that the password be entered many times throughout the day can waste a significant amount of time, and is thus very annoying to many people.
The other alternative, i.e., relying on the user to type the predetermined combination of keys to switch the computer to the password protected screen saver mode, may fail to adequately protect confidential information. In particular, the computer user may forget to switch the computer to the screen saver mode. The computer user may also choose not to switch the computer to the screen saver mode because he or she expects to be absent from the computer for only a brief period of time. However, the computer user may greatly underestimate the amount of time that he or she will be absent from the computer. In either case, the computer is left unattended in the normal operating mode, thereby making the confidential information readily accessible to unauthorized individuals.
There is therefore a need for a method of operating a computer using a password protected screen saver in a manner that adequately protects confidential information accessible on the computer, and that does so without significantly inconveniencing authorized users of the computer.
A screen saver method controls the operating mode of a computer to automatically switch the computer to a screen saver mode when a computer user leaves the proximity of the computer. The screen saver mode is preferably one that requires the user to enter a password before the computer will function in a normal manner. The method includes detecting whether a person is located proximate the computer, and causing the computer to execute a screen saver program responsive to detecting that the person is not located proximate the computer. The act of detecting whether a person is located proximate the computer may include detecting whether there is movement of an object proximate the computer, or detecting whether light, sound, or electromagnetic energy broadcast adjacent the computer is reflected from a person proximate the computer. The act of detecting whether a person is located proximate the computer may also include detecting the weight of the person at a predetermined location proximate the computer.